


Wild Thing

by HandsAcrossTheSea



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College, Bottom Bucky, M/M, Sex Toys, Sounding, Stucky - Freeform, Top Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:49:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7620787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsAcrossTheSea/pseuds/HandsAcrossTheSea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleepless nights and not getting enough of each other breed the most sinful of ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say for myself, except I really really REALLY wanted college!Stucky making each other come really hard. With toys. Kinky, beautiful toys :')

**__**

            His voice is suddenly, irretrievably gone.

            Gone gone, not like he just needs to clear his throat.  His classmates stare at him, waiting for Steve to begin his presentation – and yet Steve can’t speak.  His shirt doesn’t fit, his presentation is all out of order, and it feels like he’s wet himself.  Again.  This is the third time it’s happened, that he’s just clammed up and _everything_ went to shit.

            He opens his mouth, and a string of garbled Russian comes out.  Huh.  That’s new.  Maybe he picked some of it up from Bucky.  He does help him study after all, and he knows a few little phrases but he’s not fluent, even if the word vomit that just left him can’t remotely be consider fluent.

            On the screen behind him, a horror film starts to play.  Blood, decapitation, breasts.  It’s a mélange of awful images all piled on top of each other in a seizure-inducing sequence, and Steve doesn’t want to be here anymore.  He shifts on his feet and tries to turn, except he can’t do it fast enough.  His body feels like it ways a million pounds, and when he finally moves he hits-

            “Steve?”

            Steve opens his eyes and sits up in a hurry, having landed nose first into Bucky’s side.  The inside of his mouth feels like the business side of sandpaper and his shirt’s all twisted around.  Bucky’s lying next to him, his laptop on his belly and an amused look on his face. 

            “You weren’t here before.”  Steve gets up more on his elbows and rubs a hand over his face, pushing the remnants of his disturbing dream out of his mind.  “What time is it?”

            “A little after seven.  You looked like you had been out for a while when I got home.”  Bucky’s still wearing the suit required for his internship, his tie loose as his neck and his shirt unbuttoned down to mid-chest.  His jacket’s still on, even if it is pushing 90 outside today.   “Then again, you were gone when I got up this morning soooo what’s up?”

            Steve flops back against the bed, his mind defogging as he goes back through the day’s events.  “I… today was my presentation day for Global Relations and after the last fuck-up, I was worried.  Buck, I told you this, I swear I did.”

            “I only recall you mumbling at your computer at half past one last night that ‘this isn’t going to work’ and ‘I’m screwed.’  That’s what _I remember.”_ Bucky puts an arm behind his head and looks down at Steve, watching as Steve puzzles it out.

            “Yeah, I… yeah.  But it’s over now, and it actually went well.  Do we have anything to eat?”  Steve had skipped lunch, having came back to the house after his last class and well, promptly passed out.  That had been… almost six hours ago now?  He hadn’t slept well the night before, or the six days before that when he’d been working on his presentation.  Dr. Brendel doesn’t do regular tests, no – she opts for super intensive presentations that may as well be a proving ground for the G-8 Summit.  Steve _hates them._

“Think there’s a couple slices of pizza left in the fridge, but they’ve been in there a week now.  And there’s beer.”  Bucky raises his can in his left hand and shakes it at Steve.

            “I don’t want either of those things.”  Instead, he turns back over onto his side and throws an arm over Bucky’s warm, broad chest.  Bucky’s _always_ warm.  He makes room for Steve’s head to rest on his shoulder, pulling him a little closer.  “What are you doing anyway?”’

            Bucky flips over to one of his open tabs.  “Doing a little work on the blog…” – he and Bucky run an artistic gay porn tag, which may or may not feature a good deal of themselves – “tracking my new running shoes,” – he goes to the last tab – “and looking for something for us to uh, bond over tonight.”

            A website for one of the local smut shops is up, and Bucky’s four pages deep into the kink toys.  Steve’s suddenly very, very awake and intrigued.  “Oh.”

            “Mmm.”  Bucky turns the computer towards Steve a little.  “Since you and I haven’t really seen much of each other the last few days _and_ since we’ve got the house to ourselves tonight…”

            “You wanted to find a way to either make me scream, or you scream, got it.”  Steve sees sharp objects and leather – they do nothing to quell the boner he’s starting to feel.  “What _did_ you have in mind?”

            “I’ve not found much we haven’t already done or tried – have we really gone through every kink?”  Bucky pauses, giving genuinely deep thought to it – they have, though.  Dom/sub, bondage, blindfolds, using various oils and wax on each other – there’s not much that hasn’t at least been tried on their three years of university, away from the prying eyes of parents and neighbors.  Steve rolls off of Bucky and gets onto his belly, pulling their box of toys out from under the bed.  He hauls it up onto the bed and sits cross-legged and starts to go through it.

            “Let’s see – cock ring, cock ring, cock ring-“

            “Hey, that’s where that one went.”  Bucky takes the one Steve’s got in his hand, a bright red thing that separates your balls individually for intensely focused stimulation.  Steve watches, helplessly so, as Bucky undoes his suit pants and gets his dick out, semi-hard just the same as Steve – and puts it on.  “There we go.”

            “Are you just gonna…”

            “What, wear it just because?  Absolutely – keep diggin’.”

            Steve turns his gaze from his boyfriend’s junk and goes through the rest.  “How many pairs of handcuffs do we have?”

            “ _You_ keep breaking them, muscles – so you tell me.”  Bucky’s half playing with himself, half scrolling.  “Or is it me that broke the last two…”

            “Call it a draw, Buck.”  He lays out four different dildos – three of which belong to Bucky, because Steve only needs _one_ fake cock for his alone time.  Bucky’s the one who likes to jam two in there at the same time.  “Found your deep-throat spray.”  He tosses Bucky the bottle and Bucky catches it, setting it on the nightstand, and Steve gives him a look.

            “What?  Even if we don’t find anything, I’m still gonna go down on you.”  Bucky’s fully hard now, his cock all veins and pulled back foreskin, balls loose so that they look huge and round in the ring.

            Steve licks his lips, because _damn._

“Yeah, don’t use it all.”  He reaches over to tug at Bucky’s sac for a minute before he returns to his task.  “We’re buying a new Fleshjack when we go out, because this thing is gross.”  It had been worn out a year ago, and now it’s truly sad.  Hell, it’s been used so much that Steve can’t really feel the texture anymore. 

            “Suit yourself, I like Steve Jr.”  Bucky opens the end of it and wrinkles his nose.  “Whoops, forgot to clean it the last time.  Alright, new one it is.” 

            “Gross, Buck.”  He finds nothing else in the box that hasn’t been good and broken in.  “Well, short of me whipping you, covering you in excrement, or shoving my fist up your ass, we’re kind of scraping the bottom of the barrel.”

            Bucky isn’t paying attention.  He’s on their blog, his right hand busy on his cock and his left trying to get his pants off – without much success.

            “Bucky.”

            “Huh?”

            “Did you hear me?”   

            “Yeah, you want to whip me.  I’m down.”  Bucky grins and tastes his own precome,  then offers the same finger to Steve.  “You said you were hungry.”

            Steve rolls his eyes and puts everything back in the box.  “Yeah, for food, not cock – c’mon, you’re gonna buy me Japanese.”

            With a sigh, Bucky takes off the cock ring and tucks himself away, his pants bulging obscenely when they’re done up.  “Happy?”

            “Once I get udon noodles in me, I’ll be ecstatic.”  His shoes are still next to the bed where he kicked them off and he jams his feet into them, unhappy when he has to reach down and pull the heels up.  “You want to change, or…”

            “Nah – let’s roll, Stevie.”  Bucky puts his Oxfords back on but keeps his tie the way it is and his hair down.  “Might want to run a brush through all that before I’m seen with you in public, though.”

            Steve steps into the bathroom – Bucky’s right.  A minute later, and he’s ready to be seen outside.  He’s overjoyed that they have some time to themselves, their roommates off doing whatever. Tony and Bruce are great guys, but they don’t take kindly to Steve and Bucky making enough noise during sex to raise the dead.  Understandable, but it’s _really_ difficult for them to stay quiet.

            Bucky grabs him when he’s out of the bathroom and crowds him up against the wall, their bodies coming together with a solid _thunk._ Steve has his mouth ravaged, kissed so thoroughly that it’s like Bucky’s trying his hardest to tattoo his initials on the roof of his mouth.  He loves kisses like this one, always has – and Bucky’s never once been sparing with them, either.  Steve grabs the hair at the back of his head and brings Bucky closer, a leg worked between his thighs.  Through the suit pants, it’s really easy to rub Bucky’s dick, and Bucky ruts freely against Steve.

            He puts a point on it by sucking Bucky’s bottom lip between his and slowly letting it out before he pulls back to start working at his jaw – there’s no need to leave just yet, is there?

            “Can’t fuckin wait to get my hands on your naked body later, babe.”  Steve’s serious about that – even if their trip to the sex store comes to nothing, he’s still going to put his mouth and hands wherever he can.  Bucky’s super-responsive after a couple days without sex, to the point where he gets bossy and guides Steve himself.  Those are the best times to fuck him, too, because Bucky does half the work himself.

            Bucky moans as Steve worries a spot into the vein that runs down the side of his neck from his ear.  “You need to stop before you cause an accident – these pants aren’t cheap to dry clean.”  There’s not really enough malice behind his words for Steve to stop right away – but it’s worth making Bucky want it even more.

            “If that’s the biggest of your worries…”  Steve lets him go – but his eyes and hands don’t leave Bucky’s face.  “You know I’ve got trouble getting enough of you.”

            “You see me complaining?”  Bucky grins and tries to put some of Steve’s now even further mussed hair back in place.  “C’mon, we better go now or we won’t leave the house.”

            Truly, that idea doesn’t suck – but Bucky _had_ been intent on getting something new for them to play with.

            They walk away from campus, Bucky’s hand unashamedly held in his.  Bucky did that even when they were little and it was just buddies keeping each other from wandering off, had never really stopped as they’d gotten older and pieced it together that they didn’t really want anyone else.  Even in the dead of summer when they’re sweating to all hell or deep winter wearing bulky gloves – Bucky’s hand will be in his.  Steve rubs his thumb over his knuckles as they walk the ten minutes to their favorite Japanese express, a true hole-in-the-wall restaurant where the questionable health rating makes everything taste so much better.  There aren’t really tables, but the benches across the street are enough for their purposes.

            Bucky’s opening his takeout carton as Steve snaps a picture of him, smiling to no one but himself as he uploads to Instagram.

            “At least you did it now and not when I was shoveling noodles down my throat.”  Bucky inhales a mouthful, noodles hanging out of his mouth as he checks his phone to see what Steve said about him.  “Oh, so I’m a handsome stud?”

            “I’m thinking about changing it to just ‘motherfucker.’”  Steve smiles and politely eats, letting Bucky look uncouth all on his own.  Bucky looks at his box, then back at Steve, clearly contemplating throwing at least one piece at him.

            “Good thing you’re pretty, Rogers.”  Bucky stops acting like a bucket dredger pulling up silt and eats quietly, teriyaki sauce dripping down his chin and into his box.  Steve cuts his attention back and forth between his own food and Bucky’s mouth, shiny with grease and sauce.  Not once has Steve had a food fetish of any sort, but watching Bucky eat…

            “You want this last bite, babe?”  Bucky holds out a forkful, noodles wrapped around it in a tight spiral.

            “Lay it on me.”  Steve opens his mouth and Bucky places it gently between his lips, letting him take it at his own leisure – but he doesn’t miss the intense look in Bucky’s eyes, either.

            “Don’t tell me this is doing something for you.”

            Bucky scoffs.  “Uh, no?  That’s insane.”

            “You sure?”

            Bucky looks down at his empty box.  “Well, your lips are kind of shiny right now…”

            “Yeah, I was looking at yours too.”  Steve gives him a million dollar grin and stands, offering his hand.  “C’mon.”

            Walking to The Sin Den isn’t nearly as unpleasant of a trip as it can be, simply by virtue of the sun being less intense today.  To be truthful, it could be pouring rain and Steve wouldn’t mind in the slightest; he’s practically overjoyed he gets to spend time with Bucky.  Sleeping in the same bed is different – it doesn’t really count as time spent together when one of them is already asleep as you lay down, and Steve’s missed interaction like nothing else.  Bucky holds his hand tightly, bumps shoulders with him and keeps trying to use his free hand to feel whatever part of Steve he can up. 

            Not once has Steve ever had an issue with Bucky being handsy.  Trying to keep him away is half the fun of the game and he’s laughing hard enough to make his chest hurt by the time they reach their destination.

            Steve pushes Bucky up against the brick wall outside and keeps his hands above his head with just one of his own.  “You’re being awfully brave today, Bucky.”

            Bucky smiles back at him and licks his top teeth.  “And I want you real fuckin’ bad right now – just thought I’d try to make it a little more obvious.”

            “I’m pretty sure everyone who’s seen us in the last half hour knows.”  Steve looks down at Bucky’s crotch, his boner tucked to the left side and precious little being done by his suit pants to contain it.  “And remember, this was your idea.”

            Bucky gets a hand free puts it on the back of Steve’s head, pulling him in.  “Wasn’t anything in there that said I couldn’t enjoy the trip.”

            Steve’s faux misgivings die in the back of his mind when Bucky kisses him again, in that “I want to taste every bit of you” manner which Steve has come to live and die for some days – this one especially.

            He lets Bucky’s hand go so that he can put both arms around his body, easy to feel through the thin fabric of his dress shirt.  He pushes his thumbs over Bucky’s sharp hipbones, deliberately digging in hard enough to make Bucky moan into his mouth.  He grinds their hips together, rutting his cock against Bucky’s thigh and taking far too much delight in the way Bucky goes even more pliant.

            “We better stop or I’m not gonna be able to.”  Bucky barely even whispers it, afraid that his own voice will give him away even further.

            “Said you weren’t able to get enough of me earlier – two way street, baby boy.”  Steve nips the pulse point in his neck and makes Bucky shudder one more time.  “Let’s go so we can get back and ruin each other.”

            Bucky doesn’t need to be told twice.

            The Sin Den isn’t nearly as seedy as its title belies.  In fact, it’s very clean, well organized, and carries every possible implement for every possible kink – most of their collection has come from this place.  Wanda’s working tonight, dressed as per the store’s policy well enough that she could step into a professional business meeting without anyone saying a damn thing. 

            “Did you break the last pair of cuffs already?”  She comes over from hanging tags on discounted lingerie and hugs both of them, kisses Steve on the cheek.  “Or are you here for something even more perverse?”

            Bucky’s already wandered off, leaving Steve by himself.  “I know what _I’m_ here for – that one I don’t know about.”  Bucky’s already heading for the hardcore toys, and Steve follows slowly with Wanda’s arm linked through his.

            “You at least I can help – what are you looking for?”

            “Just a new Fleshjack – ours is getting a little uh, worn.”

            Wanda giggles and starts unboxing one for Steve.  “What, you do don’t screw each other hard enough?”

            “I mean…”  He’s bought many, many toys from Wanda without a lick of shame – but actually telling her about the depravity he and Bucky get up with them is completely different.  “There are still plenty of things we don’t do _with_ each other.”

            Wanda pats his chest when he feels his cheeks turn red.  “Steve, I’m busting your chops.  If you’re saying you touch yourself just as much, that’s fine.  You don’t think there haven’t been plenty of people through here who haven’t bought some hardcore stuff purely for their own enjoyment?”

            Put that way, Steve finds himself nodding.  “Yeah, I mean… yeah.”

            Bucky – who doesn’t appear to have been listening at all – says “yeah, Steve, you know there ain’t a damn thing wrong with jerking it even if you are gettin’ it real good.”  Bucky bends down to look at a leather harness.  “Can’t tell you how many times I’ve jerked off just for the hell of it.”

            “Bucky, I know.”  Steve’s already prepared to jump his bones and thinking about Bucky sliding his hands over his gorgeous cock, all wet and slick with precome while in the middle of their bed, does _not_ help.  “Found what you’re looking for?”

            “Oh – yeah.”  Bucky picks up a small leather case from up off the floor next to him.  “Check those out.”

            Steve starts to open it – only for Wanda to take it.  “Allow me.”

            Right.

            She unzips the case and inside are eight ribbed metal rods, slightly curved in the middle, each with one end thicker than the other.  Really the ribs are more like bumps, large and smooth.  Wanda extracts one from its place and holds it up, showing it to Steve.  “Have you ever tried sounding before?”

            Steve’s eyebrows shoot up – he’s heard Bucky mention it once or twice, but has never really paid attention to _what_ it is.  “Uh…”

            “No, we haven’t – but I want to.”  Bucky’s hard-on is even more obvious now, and Steve has to bite his lip so he doesn’t drop to his knees right there.  “Find your Fleshjack Stevie?”

            “Yeah.”  His fingers curl into his palms, and suddenly he _needs_ to see Bucky naked.  “Uh…”

            “Think we’re good, Wanda.”  Bucky puts the harness back and grabs Steve’s hand, pulling him to the checkout and making sure Steve sees the hungry look in his eyes.  Yeah, they’re gonna go hard enough tonight to break the fucking headboard again.

            Wanda hurries without hurrying as she checks them out and then it’s Steve dragging Bucky along, their purchases clutched safely in the dark red bag in his left hand, Bucky’s in his right.  Bucky doesn’t say anything – that’s okay.  Steve knows that he knows he’s gloating, pride puffing up his chest at having shown him what he wants without saying a damn word.  If Bucky had feathers right now, Steve’s sure they would be fanned out like a peacock.  Let him preen all he wants – Steve’s _ready._

Steve practically shoves Bucky up the stairs once they’re back home, not even giving him the moment of time necessary to enter their room and shut the door.  Right away he’s got him against the frame, his hands in Bucky’s long hair and fighting his way out of his own clothes as Bucky starts to strip him.  When Bucky’s fingers find their way to his pierced nipples, he growls and pushes him to the bed.

            “Easy there, tiger, we aren’t-”  Bucky’s cut off by another kiss, one so hungry that Steve surprises himself with its ferocity.  Bucky kisses back, interspersing muffled little moans with getting Steve’s shirt the rest of the way off.  Steve finally cedes the fight and gets up just long enough to strip off quick, his cock coming out of his boxers with a thwack against his stomach.

            Bucky’s eyes go wide as he kneels spread-legged on the bed to shed his jacket and shirt.  “Didn’t realize I’d gotten you _that_ bad, babe.”

            “Got a picture in my head when you showed me those things.”  Steve gestures with his head to the case of sounds where they’ve fallen out of the bag on the bed.  “Just had to see it for myself, is all.”

            Bucky snakes his belt through the loops and tosses it away, letting his pants ride low enough to show the waistband of his underwear.  “You wanna see me stuff my cock real fuckin’ bad, don’t you?”  Bucky shuffles forward, licking his lips and looking absolutely _wild._ “Think you can handle that Stevie, just watching?  Or you gonna do it for me, rail my fuckin’ dick so hard that I scream?”

            He’s about to reach out and grab Bucky when Bucky rolls off the bed and picks the case up, heading to the bathroom.  He takes in Steve’s bewildered look and shrugs.  “What – you think I’m letting these anywhere near me without sterilizing ‘em first?”

            Steve opens his mouth, closes it, and nods.  “That’s fair.”

            “I’ll get yours too while I’m at it.  You gonna stay here or…”

            If he goes with Bucky, they’ll just end up fucking over the sink and honestly, the desire to see Bucky with those things in his cock outweighs the need to be inside him right away.  “I’ll stay here.”

            “Good.”  Bucky grabs him by the dick and doesn’t let go until he’s fucked Steve’s mouth with his tongue for a good thirty seconds.  “I’ll be back soon.”

            Steve sits down on the bed, hands balled into fists to try and stop his dick from throbbing so much.  He’s so fucking worked up from not touching Bucky for the last three days and in the last little bit he’s gotten so much at one time it has his mind swimming.  More than anything it’s the kisses that get him, the way Bucky pours himself into every fucking one and manages to drive him crazy in the process.

            He lays back on the bed and puts his hands behind his head, watching his cock pulse with his heartbeat.  Precome runs freely down from his slit, over his drawn back foreskin and into the dark blonde pubes at his bass.  He hears Bucky in the bathroom, running water and squishing soap as he completes his task.  It’s so difficult to resist touching himself, his whole body aching with need.  His nipples are rock hard in spite of the warm air, making his silver barbells feel even heavier against his flesh.

            “Well fuck all if you don’t look tempting as shit.”  Bucky  comes to the side of the bed, completely naked like Steve and holy shit, he’s put his own piercings back in – black capture rings, so pretty against his pale chest – and he’s wearing lip gloss, making that awful, gorgeous mouth of his even more attractive.  He puts down the sounds and Fleshjack on the bed next to Steve and crawls over on hands his knees so that he’s over him.

            Steve can smell the artificial bubble gum flavor of the gloss, Bucky’s so close to him.  “Missed you.”

            “Couldn’t tell.”  Bucky reaches between them and strokes Steve’s dick, long and slow just how he likes.  “Tell me something though – does this shit look better on my mouth…”  He slides down Steve’s body, his lips just barely touching his fluttering abs, leaving tiny little smears of shine – “or down here?”

            Bucky swallows his cock without missing a beat and Steve gasps so loudly it leaves his throat dry.  He disappears behind the curtain of his own hair, hiding his face so that all Steve can do is _feel,_ the hot, silky texture of Bucky’s mouth making him feel like gravity’s losing its hold on him.  He’s highly aware of Bucky’s tongue working against the root of his dick, pressed right on the fat vein that Bucky always manages to find so readily.

            “B… Buck, you gotta ease up baby boy.”  Steve doesn’t want to come yet, not if he’s going to watch Bucky make an exhibition of himself.  Bucky pulls up and brushes his hair out of his face, his mouth still stretched obscenely wide around the thick middle part of Steve’s cock.  The gloss is smeared all over now, evidence left all the way down to the base of Steve’s dick and at the corners of Bucky’s mouth.  God, it’s so fucking _beautiful_ and all it takes for Steve to tip over the edge is Bucky hooding his eyes just so that he looks even more like a whore.

            Bucky swallows every drop and what of it is still leaking out when Steve’s done, he smears all over his glossy mouth and lets Steve kiss off.

            “Sorry.”  Steve apologizes as Bucky sits back and looks down at his own cock, leaking so much that it’s left little strings trailing from him to the bed below.  “I didn’t intend to do that.”

            “Aw, Steve c’mon – you and I both know you aren’t gonna have a damn bit of trouble getting it back up.”  Bucky grabs their toys and lies down next to him, grabbing the lube from his nightstand.  “Said I wanted to suck you off anyway.” Bucky licks his still-sticky lips as he lays the case on his stomach and picks up the third smallest sound.

            “You sure you don’t wanna start with something a little less… thick?”  Steve has his eyes glued to Bucky’s dick, thick and drooling and bouncing of its own accord with arousal.

            “Nope – figured those would be harder to feel.”  Bucky lubes up the sound and throws his right leg over Steve’s.  “Here goes – hide my porn if it kills me.”

            Steve nearly has a heart attack just watching Bucky tease his slit with the end of the sound, neither of them breathing as he watches it slowly enter his cock.  Bucky winces at first and Steve’s genuinely afraid he may hurt himself, only for Bucky to soldier through it and soon it’s a third of the way end, Bucky’s cock so wet now that it starts to slide in without a bit of help from Bucky.  It takes both of them by surprise and soon it’s disappeared completely, deep inside Bucky and from what Steve can tell, hitting a lot of nerves that haven’t been touched before.

            Bucky grabs Steve’s hand and holds it tight as the sound shifts inside him when he sits up a little more, moaning.  “It’s right on my fucking prostate.” 

            “What?”

            “Yeah it’s… God, it feels like when you’re fucking me but…”  Shaking, Bucky reaches with his free hand and feels for the tip of it between his balls and hole, pressing in and down on it.  Bucky moans and curses, every muscle in his torso flexing as he gets used to the new sensation.  Steve hasn’t even touched himself and he’s already rock hard again when he absently feels for the Fleshjack.

            “Can you…”  Steve has to swallow to find his voice.  ‘Can you fuck your cock with it, you know?”  Steve wants – _needs –_ to see that happen.

            Bucky pushes up on himself and the top of the sound pops out, just enough for him to grab between his lube-slick fingers.  Slowly he pulls it all the way up, the slit of his cock opened wide around the end.  A small flood of precome follows behind it, following the curve of Bucky’s glans and dripping down both the top and bottom of his dick.

            “Holy _shit._ ”  Bucky slides it back in, small little wet noises becoming thunderous as his skin sucks and lets go of the ridges on the sound.  “Stevie, this feels…”  He loses his words as he goes halfway and comes back out, toes curling in on themselves.  Steve’s attention is rapt, watching Bucky destroy himself like this.  His face is serene with the sort of pleasure that only becomes obtainable when he’s being touched so deeply that it goes beyond the tangible.

            Bucky comes out of himself and nudges Steve’s arm.  “You ain’t the only one getting’ a show, Stevie.  Lube up that big fuckin’ cock and show me how you’re gonna fuck me later.”

            “Don’t have to tell me twice, Buck.”  Steve manages to tear himself away long enough from watching Bucky to get the Fleshjack nice and wet, not bothering with himself – he’s still got enough spit and precome on himself that it’s not necessary.  It’s not nearly as good as Bucky’s mouth – you can’t duplicate perfection – but it’s way more than enough to enhance the experience of Bucky sounding his cock.

            “Yeah, that’s it Stevie, fuck that pretty ass for me.”  Bucky’s got his legs spread, his right hand manipulating the sound and the other touching his hole, teasing himself in anticipation.  “Can’t wait to have that fuckin’ thing inside me.”  He shoves the sound all the way back in, tossing his head back and moaning to the ceiling.

            “So fuckin’ pretty when you’re like this, Buck.”  Steve’s starting to get into his own pleasure now, tailgating off his blowjob from earlier.  “Wanna spend all fuckin’ weekend watchin’ you rod that fat cock of yours.”  He pulls the Fleshjack up, keeping it right on where his foreskin is pulled back.  Bucky watches, the gleam of an idea in his eye, looking even more devious than before.

            “You wanna feel what it’s like?”

            Steve pauses, mid-stroke.  “Buck, you sure?”

            “Swear to God you won’t regret a damn thing.”  His wicked grin is enough to make Steve drop the Fleshjack and start to get reach for one of the sounds.

            Bucky swats his hand away and winks.  “Got a better idea than that.”  He pulls the sound out of himself and gets up on his knees, beckoning Steve to do the same.

            “If you like this, I’ll give you one of your own.  If not…”

            “I’m gonna fuck you either way.”  Steve watches Bucky as he re-lubes the opposite end, larger than the one he’s got in himself.  “You want me to do it?”

            “Yeah.”

            The first bump hurts, more than Steve thought it would.  He hisses through his teeth as his cock hole is stretched and invaded, only for the burn to stop a moment later as the second one slides in, then the third, the fourth – instead, he ends up feeling full, oddly so.  It’s not unpleasant in the least, not with Bucky slowly guiding it into him while moving ever closer to Steve. 

            Before long, the tips of their cocks are touching, joined by the sound.  Bucky’s got his fingers in the middle, moving it ever so slightly between them.

            “How’s it feel, babe?”

            Steve can’t do much but hold onto Bucky’s shoulders, watching what’s happening between them.  “You weren’t fuckin’ kidding.”  Every ridge in the sound makes him see stars behind his eyelids, especially when Bucky’s fingers touch the tip, hyper-sensitized and leaking.  Bucky manages to get one ridge in particular right on the lip of his slit – it’s enough to drive Steve close to the edge again.

            “Bucky, I…”

            “Don’t fucking move.”  Bucky takes the sound out of Steve’s cock and it almost makes him cry, its absence already missed.

            His sadness is dashed when Bucky gets flat on his back and puts two pillows under his ass, his shiny red butt plug drawing all of Steve’s attention.   Bucky grabs his feet and pulls them nearly up to his ears, looking up at Steve and waiting.

            “I…”

            “You know what to do, babe.”  Bucky holds still long enough for Steve to reapply lube to his ass and then himself – then he’s grabbing Steve’s hips and for the second time that evening, Steve’s breath leaves him completely.  It’s exhilarating, a little headache inducing, and above all _magnificent._

Steve starts to fuck him as soon as he can, only for Bucky to grip him hard enough with his legs to stop.  “Hold on.”  He gets the sound he was using earlier and puts more lube on it, then starts to fuck his cock with it again.  It has to be amplified by a million, that feeling right now – Steve knows he’s hitting him right in the prostate and God, he wants to touch Bucky’s nipples while he sounds himself, tug and pull at those black rings while Bucky sits in his lap and comes so messily they never find all of it – then he wants him to turn around and do the same.

            “Fuck, Steve, fuck me _deeper.”_ Bucky’s holding onto his cock with his left hand, the right doing a poor job of timing the sound with Steve’s thrusts.  He glimpses down and fuck, holy _fuck_ he can see the sound moving under Bucky’s skin, all the way down to his goddamn balls and below.  Steve’s hips smack loud and hard against Bucky’s ass, railing him hard enough that the plaster falls from the ceiling when the headboard hits against the wall.

            “That’s it, baby, right fucking there-”

            Bucky comes so fucking hard that the sound is pushed out of his cock, his shotgun-blast of a comeshot hitting the wall and bed behind him.  He screams, loud enough that if Tony and Bruce were here they’d be pounding on the door for them to stop.  Watching Bucky’s breakdown has Steve coming inside Bucky, doubled over his body and pinning Bucky to the bed as he fucks his orgasm out of himself, eyes screwed shut and waiting for the end.

            He’s pulled down the moment it ceases and he kisses the last vestiges of lip gloss from Bucky’s mouth, sweetness mixed with the salt of his come.  He didn’t realize it til just now, but Bucky got himself in the face pretty good.

            “These things are _insane._ ”  Bucky’s voice is muffled against Steve’s neck a while later and half asleep.

            “No, you are – but that’s fine.  When exactly are Tony and Bruce coming back?”

            Bucky shrugs and tucks himself more under Steve.  “No idea – why?”

            Steve picks his head up and grins, doing a fair impersonation of Bucky.  “Did you think we were done with those?”

            The pleasure is all Steve’s – but how often does he get to turn an idea around on Bucky?

            Truly?  Seldom.  And he enjoys every second of it.


End file.
